memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RicoRichmond
Welcome to Memory Gamma, RicoRichmond! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :Make your own User Page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :Basic Wikia Knowledge is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard RicoRichmond! : Why? Why are you adding pages about former US Presidents? They have nothing to do with Star Trek. Socialist Terran Empire I saw what you said regarding the Socialist Terran Empire. And I have a few things to share as well... I am not the author of said page, and I myself had some misgivings regarding the page when it was first posted. However, after reviewing established Star Trek canon, I discovered that the USSR was still alive and well in the 24th century. (See TNG: The Naked Now and SS Tsiolkovsky for specific details). Therefore, according to established canon, communism or at least some sort of socialism is allowed in the Federation. (If you, as I do, see a contradiction in this unfortunate truth, please blog about it.) However, as I continued to read the article, I discovered that the writer was indeed doing something wrong: he was betraying the ideals of socialism/communism by stating that the government would allow religion to exist. Firstly, (though there are references to religion in TNG, it is never even hinted at in established canon that religion is alive and well in the Federation during the 24th century, as it so blatantly was with communism) from what I've researched, the Federation would NEVER let any religion become recognized on Earth. Secondly, socialism does not tolerate religion, so it is therefore incongruous with itself to say that it would ever accept religion. As for your comment that pages that are mutually disliked should be removed, that is somewhat harsh. Though I'm sure I'm alone here, I find User:TyphussJediVader's character Typhuss James Kira to be a womanizing polygamist, and User:TyphussJediVader himself has repeatedly vandalized several of my articles and has "copy-paste" plagiarized words that I myself wrote. But no one reports him for his vandalism? Furthermore, my own work, Star Trek: Conflict, many would consider to be tantamount to bull-s*** since it uses several insignificant paradoxes from established Star Trek canon to forge a theory that the Federation isn't the utopia it claims to be (others would be even more spiteful, since my story - written before the Star Trek XI film came out, or even written - doesn't begin in the future but looks to the past - 2344 - before going into the future). Once again, I am not condoning or defending the author of Socialist Terran Empire... Obama Okay, you win. It might be a dumb way they do it but, you win. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 18:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Your opinion? I just wanted to ask for your opinion on the "new" main page of Memory Gamma. I thought that the original seemed so cluttered with information that I made it more simple. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 17:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 18:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC)